Because Of You
by SabreDae
Summary: A songfic of what I imagine Arya might be feeling. Changed the rating because i'm paranoid.


**A/N: So i've had this in my head for a little while. It's based off Kelly Clarkson's song, Because Of You, obviously, and it's just something I thought Arya might feel. So please be nice as this is my first songfic. **

* * *

><p><strong>Because Of You<strong>

Eragon was confessing his love for me. I realised it was so much more than an infatuation.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did _

I wasn't going to repeat Eragon's mistake of loving me. I'd been loved before and that hadn't ended well either.

My eyes watered as I remembered Faolin.

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery _

I won't go through the loss of a love again. Sorry, Eragon, that's why I can't let myself love you.

_I will not break the way you did, you fell so hard _

That's all that love brings. Hurt. Pain. I can see it in your eyes every time you see me and it's all because you love me.

_I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far_

Because of Faolin I will never love again.

_Because of you I never stray too far from the side walk_

Because of Faolin I never leave my room in Ellesmera or my tent with the Varden, unless my presence is required by Nasuada or Islanzadi.

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

Because of Faolin I learned to protect myself.

_Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me_

Because of Faolin I don't trust you, Eragon.

_Because of you I am afraid_

But Faolin does not scare me; you do, Eragon. What you make me feel scares me.

_I lose my way and it's not too long before you point it out_

I'm always on the receiving end of your guidance. I remember after we left Eastcroft, and you admonished me for killing that man. You taught me. I lost my way and you put me back on track.

_I cannot cry because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

It's what's expected of me from my mother. Never to show my emotions, to do so is to be weak.

_I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh every day of my life_

But even so I'm miserable. Only pretending to be happy.

_My heart can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with_

Even now, my heart is not broken over Faolin, no; it was broken before that when the Forsworn killed my father.

_Because of you I never stray too far from the side walk_

Because of Faolin I never leave my room in Ellesmera or my tent with the Varden, unless my presence is required by Nasuada or Islanzadi.

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

Because of Faolin I learned to protect myself.

_Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me_

Because of Faolin I don't trust you, Eragon.

_Because of you I am afraid_

But Faolin does not scare me; you do, Eragon. What you make me feel scares me.

_I watched you die_

I watched Faolin fall from his horse, cut by Urgal weapons.

_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

I heard you cry in you sleep, Eragon. Crying over me.

_I was so young you should have known better than to lean on me_

I knew my mother should never have used me the way she did when my father died.

_You never thought of anyone else, you just saw your pain_

She was blind to everything, even my own pain, just as she was blind to all when I was captured at Gil'ead and she thought me dead.

_And now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing_

All I notice now is my pain.

_Because of you I never stray too far from the side walk_

Because of Faolin I never leave my room in Ellesmera or my tent with the Varden, unless my presence is required by Nasuada or Islanzadi.

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

Because of Faolin I learned to protect myself.

_Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything_

Because of Faolin, I don't want to remember any of my memories, they're all about him.

_Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in_

Because of Faolin, I don't know how to tell you what I feel for you, Eragon.

_Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

Because of you, Eragon, I realise there is nothing and no-one in my life.

_Because of you I am afraid_

Because of you, Eragon, I am afraid.

_Because of you_

_Because of you_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there it is. I hope you liked it. Please R&R.**_  
><em>


End file.
